


Frozen Notes

by BladeOfOlympus



Category: The Boy Who Fell (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeOfOlympus/pseuds/BladeOfOlympus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sorian, why are my Bio Chemestry notes in the freezer?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Boy Who Fell](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/222715) by DED. 



“Hey, Sorian?” Quartz called from the kitchen. Sorian leaned her head back over the couch and looked at him upside down. He was standing in front of the fridge, with the top half, the freezer, open.

“Yeah?” She asked. He kept staring into the freezer.

“Why are my notes for last month’s Bio Chemistry test in the freezer?”

“Uh…” Sorian stared at the roof with narrowed eyes for a second, then looked back at Quartz. “Remember that argument we had about who would take the trash out last month?”

Quartz turned his head to look at her, a confused look on his face.

“Yeah.” He said. “I won. What about it?”

“Oh, well, I got mad at you and put your notes in the freezer ‘cause you hardly ever look in there.” Sorian smiled at him then straightened her head, going back to typing an essay for one of her classes. Quartz stared at the back of her head, speechless, for a few moments.

“I needed these!” He finally exclaimed. Sorian didn’t look away from her computer screen.

“Yeah well you had to bribe me with kisses to get my notes and you passed so it’s a win-win.”

“You’re evil.”

“Duh. Now stop whining and make some food, I’m hungry.”


End file.
